Chemical scrubbers remove chemicals from air or water. Typical applications include air filtration, as in building air handling systems (including scrubbers specifically designed to remove toxic chemicals from chemical fume hoods or from toxic chemical-generating industrial processes) or in water filtration (e.g., for aquariums or for personal drinking water). Other applications include air filtration for gas masks or even chemical containment embedded in clothing or other objects (e.g., for soldier protection). Improved chemical scrubbers are, however, still needed.